Alex Family-A new treatment
by Melman the Giraffe
Summary: Melman & the FDA approved a new medical break through treatment & found a subject to test on.


Kimmy & Gia was having breakfast. Alex was coming downstairs in his tux. Gia looked up. Honey you look nice. What's up? Alex Responded. Melman discovered a new treatment of pediatrics cancer & Melman called me to go to a meeting about it. Kimmy asks. Is it at the Hospital? Alex responded. No my Daughter. It at a Research center. Kimmy felt dizzy. Mom, I have a bad headache. Alex got his exam. light out & exam. Kimmy's eyes. Honey it's her head not her eye's. Alex responded. Sometimes when a person's felt dizzy, their eye's roll back. Kimmy look at me. Follow my finger. Alex looked up at Gia. If it get worse, call me. Gia gave Kimmy some Aspirin & send her to bed & called the School .

At the Research center at the Auditorium, Melman was speaking in the microphone until Alex walked in & sat down.

_"1-131MIGB therapy will target the cancer area & destroy it however the therapy effects the whole body so patient must be isolated in a Lead-Line room up to 5 to 7 days with means everything in the room is covered in plastic to protect from high levels of radiation including inside the patient. There will be a shield next to the bed to protect from exposure. Caregiver must stay behind the shield while caring for the patient. Caregiver must wear protected wear when entering the room"_. Melman was showing a slide. _"The gear includes. Gown, Gloves,booties, Cap & mask with shield. After caring for the patient, make sure you take the gear off before going out. You must be 5 feet away from patient behind the shield before taking off the gear & dispose them in the garbage"_. Melman showed another slide of a room being covered with lead-line plastic. _"Everything here is covered. Side rails, monitors, Remote, Bed side table, & all the toughed area's. Also the radiation is in the body fluids include urine so patient needs to have a foley catheter to drain the bladder so is doesn't touch the skin or bladder. Therapy is 2 hours in day 1 but patient must remain in the room too pass radiation through their body. Radiation levels must be on level 2 before being discharge. witch means the patient is on longer unsafe to be around people"_. After the meeting Alex phone rang it was kimmy. Honey what's wrong. Kimmy talked on the other line. Kimmy's headache got worse. We need to bring him in. Melman & Alex went to the Hospital. They change into their medical scrubs.

Kimmy was in the MRI Machine being scanned. Melman Found a the tumor in her head & turned to Alex. Looks like we got our first MIGB subject. They had orderly cover Kimmy's room with Lead-Line plastic. Alex placed a catheter in her that is hooked to a Lead box. Tube running to the toilet. Everything the covered in plastic even the floor. Melman wheeled in the shield by the bed with plastic. Melman stared up the MIGI therapy of the Radiation. Alex watched the meter. AS the Radiation was running through her body, the meter started to move. They started to go behind the bed shield with their gear on. Alex started he IV drip. They went out of the room. even the walls were covered with plastic.

Day 2. Alex took his protected gear on & went into the MIGB room. He checked her vitals behind the shield & checked the meter. It was on 45. Kimmy was expose to radiation. Kimmy felt nausea so Alex gave her some nausea medicine to prevent from vomiting up the radiation. Alex went out to scan himself to make sure he wash't exposed. Gia called. Hi Honey. How is she's doing? Alex answered. Well blood-pressue went up high because the high levals of radiation caused it. that is normal because the radiation is target her tumor in her head. Melman looked at the meter outside the room. It went from 45 to 20 but the catheter still needs to be in to drain the radiation from the bladder.

Day 3. The meter went down to 7 & it was time to remove the catheter but she still needs to remain in the room until the levals go down to 2.

7th day came. the levals went down to 2. she was ready to be discharged. Before leaving the Hospital, Kimmy went to another scan. The tumor was distroyed.

The nex day, Alex gave a speech the his daughter was their first subject & suggecful distroyed all the tumor. the whole famile celabrated that night by going out for ice-cream.

The End.


End file.
